(No)rmal
by Matchagoreng
Summary: "Taufan.. Kehidupan SMA mu,baru saja dimulai" Mind RnR? (Challenge dari temen Sekolah)


Bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu dari anak yang kembar 3 mengalami kelumpuhan, yaitu tidak dapat _Mendengar_ sama sekali?

Awalnya Ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah suatu titipan yang sangat _Cacat_ , tapi beruntungnya ia tidak terus terusan mengeluh tentang _Fisiknya_ yang _tidak sempurna_ itu sejak dari Lahir

Karena, disamping itu ia juga memiliki Penyemangat yang sangat berarti.. Yaitu _Kedua Kakaknya_

.

.

.

(No)rmal

BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studios

5Chapter langsung Tamat

Story by MatchaGoreng2018

 **Warning:** _Typo,OOC,AU,_ Alur kecepetan,Eyd ga jelas,kesalahan penyebutan karakter dan lain lain

Happy Reading

"Baiklah,kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ku ajarkan kan?" Seorang Pria bermanik Emas menatap kedua bola mata yang tidak seiras dengan warna matanya,yaitu berwarna Biru.

Seseorang yang ditatap langsung memiringkan kepalanya,Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang Kakak,"A..a..aoa?" Ujarnya membuka suara sambil _menggerakkan tangannya,_ membentuk suatu _Isyarat._ Suaranya memang sangat tidak jelas, terkadang sampai membuat sang Kakak tidak mengerti apa yang Adiknya ucapkan.

Sang kakak langsung menepuk jidatnya,Ia lupa kalau harus menggunakan Bahasa Isyarat saat berbicara dengan adiknya itu. Perlahan lahan ia menggerakkan tangan dan memainkan jari jarinya di hadapan sang Adik. Sama.. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan kata kata , 'Apa kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ku ajarkan'

Sang Adik langsung mengangguk Antusias,ia tidak sabar dengan kehidupan barunya ketika memasuki SMA atau yang biasa di sebut dengan _Sekolah Menengah Atas_ , "Selamat tidur, _Taufan"_ Ujar sang kakak sambil bermain Isyarat lagi.

Taufan memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak sabar dengan hari esok. Dimana semuanya mulai dengan Indahnya. Seperti yang di ceritakan Oleh Kakaknya tadi yang bernama _Gempa,_ kalau pada masa _SMA_ itu adalah masa yang paling _Indah_ , masa yang _p_ _aling banyak kenangannya_ , Ya ku harap begitu sih.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang Pria yang diketahui anak sulung di keluarga nya,"Dia sudah tidur. Aku senang kalau dia senang. Jujur saja aku baru kali ini melihat dia se-antusias itu" Jelas Gempa,ia tersenyum tulus kepada Pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tau dia akan Se-Antusias itu,makanya aku mendaftarkannya satu SMA dengan kita" Ujar kakak sulung yang bernama _Halilintar_ , "Hitung-hitung, kita juga bisa menjaganya dari anak-anak yang Jahil bin Iseng disana" Tambahnya

Gempa mengangguk setuju,tetapi sekilas terlihat banyak rasa _Kekhawatiran_ yang muncul di wajah Gempa, "Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu pun orang saja yang menganggu Taufan, percayalah" Halilintar mengusap kepala Gempa dengan lembut,ia mencoba menenangkan pikiran adik nya yang satu ini.

"Aku berjanji padamu,Gempa" Tutur Halilintar,ia menaikkan dagu Gempa seolah membuat Gempa percaya dengan dirinya sekaligus kata katanya.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu Selamat tidur" Gempa memegangi tangan Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis,"Baiklah,Selamat tidur juga,Adikku" Halilintar melepaskan tangannya yang berada di dagu Gempa tadi kemudian pergi kekamar dan tidur.

"Aku khawatir"

.

.

.

Halilintar mencubit cubit kedua pipi adiknya yang matanya masih saja terpejam, Halilintar merasa ia masih sangat asik dengan dunia mimpinya itu, ntah apa itu yang ia mimpikan,mungkin rasanya sangat seru sampai sampai rasa cubitan yang Halilintar lakukan tidak memberikan efek apa pun kepadanya

"Hei,bangun" Halilintar sedikit menggelitik area perut milik sang adik,ntah sudah berapa lama ia membangunkan adiknya yang sejak dari tadi tidak kunjung bangun juga. Rasanya percuma memanggil membangunkan seperti itu, pendengaran sang adik juga tidak terlalu jelas.

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya Halilintar dan Gempa sudah membelikan alat bantu dengar untuk adiknya Taufan,tapi ntah kenapa rasanya tiap di belikan alat bantu dengar cepat sekali menghilangnya. Siapa saja akan tau kalau Alat bantu dengar itu tidaklah murah. Kalau saja dibelikan secara berulang kali, Tabungan bisa saja habis, dan kami akan kesulitan untuk memutar Uang untuk membeli makanan sehari-hari.

Halilintar dan Gempa juga sebenarnya bekerja,memang kerjanya tidak Full time atau hanya kerja paruh waktu, Gajinya juga tidak seberapa,Tapi setidaknya gajinya itu bisa menambah nambah uang yang berada di Tabungannya.

 _'TUK'_ Bunyi ketukan kecil yang berasal dari sebelah Halilintar yang sontak membuat Halilintar menoleh dan mendapati asal suara itu.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Halilintar,ia mengusap kepala Taufan seraya menggerakan jari sebagai Isyarat. Taufan mengangguk kan kepala sambil mengucek kedua matanya perlahan dan kemudian ia langsung duduk di ranjangnya yang berwarna Biru bergaris Kuning, "A..ou ao..un..di" Ujar Taufan perlahan,ia juga menggerakan jarinya sebagai Isyarat. Halilintar mengangguk paham, Ia segera mengambil handuk Adiknya dan keluar dari kamar ,"Kakak dan kak Gempa menunggumu di bawah, Oke?" Halilintar tidak lupa memperingati Taufan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Taufan mengangguk paham,ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah Kamar mandi

.

.

.

 _"Kakek! Kenapa adik Halilintar tidak bisa dengar ucapan Hali? Hali udah banyak sekali panggil adik Hali! Dia tidak dengar sama sekali pun" Halilintar mengadu ke Kakeknya,ia kesal karena sudah berapa kali ia memanggil adiknya yang paling Bungsu,tetapi tidak di respon sama sekali_

 _"Adik Taufan,marah dengan Hali kah?" Hali memasang wajah cemberut,ia khawatir kalau sang adik akan marah dan enggan untuk bermain dengannya_

 _Kakek Aba mengusap kepala Halilintar perlahan,ia tersenyum ketika mendengar pengaduan dari sang cucu ,"Tidak, Adikmu itu tidak marah.. Hanya saja,Ah kamu sudah lupa? kalau adikmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar ucapan dari siapapun?" Halilintar terdiam,ia menatap mata Kakeknya itu,"He.. Taufan selama-lamanya tidak bisa mendengar kek? Bukannya cuma sehari dua hari saja?"_

 _"Taufan seperti itu sudah dari lahir,Halilintar. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa sembuh. Kecuali ia diberi alat bantu dengar. Yah.. walau sedikit membantu sih"_

 _"Kenapa kita tidak membelikan Taufan Alat bantu dengar?" Halilintar bertanya terus terusan,ia sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Adiknya Taufan._

 _"Itu.. mahal, Kakek tak mampu beli" Kakek Aba menundukkan kepalanya,ia meremas pinggiran Sofa perlahan_

 _"Hali punya uang!" Halilintar langsung berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya,"Gem! Gempa!" Panggil Halilintar,ia memanggil Saudaranya yang satu lagi_

 _"GEMPAA!!" Panggil Halilintar lagi._

 _"Heh.."_

 _"ADA G-GEMPAA?!!"_

 _"L-LARIIIIIIIIII"_

 _Seorang anak yang bernama Gempa tadi langsung berlari mencari tempat persembunyian,ia masuk ke dalam Lemari. Dia salah kaprah. Tangannya bergetar,ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan sangat erat,sambil berdoa. Semoga Selamat._

 _"Gempa?? Kau dimana?" Halilintar memperhatikan setiap inci dari kamar adiknya yang bernama Gempa, "Loh? Gempa?"_

 _"Kok ga ada?"_

 _"Gempaa!!" Halilintar bingung,dimana adiknya yang nomor 2 itu berada, "Dia di ajak Gopal main kah? Dia pergi ke Kebun Kakek kah?"_

 _"Mana mungkin. Gempa tidak berani keluar dari rumah sendiri tanpa aku"._

.

.

.

"Taufan? Sudah persiapkan semuanya?" Gempa mengetuk meja makan menggunakan sendok perlahan,tak lupa ia memainkan jarinya juga

Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya,ia menaruh dua jarinya ditelapak tangan,"Aaa!" katanya Antusias

"Bagus" Gempa mengacungkan jempol ke arah Taufan

'Harimu.. baru saja dimulai adikku' Batin Gempa

TBC!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ini sebenernya tantangan dari temen sekolah hahaha,buat tema tunarungu kek begini,dan semoga aja bisa.. aku memaksa diriku untuk menulis-- dan.. hasilnya .. hahaha /ketawa sedih/ garing..

Review bila berkenan


End file.
